Stranger in Foreign Lands
by Cerulean-Tenshi
Summary: The tale of a visitor from AU-Earth dropping into ME. Starts pre-FOTR. First fanfic. No romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, just to say this is my first writing ever, at anything. This is definitely AU, I read LOTR over twenty years ago, so I'm using the movies as my base. Story about a traveller from our AU-world to ME. Starting from pre-FOTR into the WOTR. I do not own anything except my OC :)

**Stranger in foreign lands**

Arrival

In a small forest south of Mirkwood, the morning chorus was in full swing. Young birds and animals called out, making their hunger known to hunting parents, before being rudely interrupted by a crackle of energy. The noise silenced the voices, and a distortion the size of a large horse suddenly appeared from elsewhere hovering just above the ground. The distortion seemed to ripple and dance in the air before disgorging a figure onto the forest floor, several heartbeats later the rift calmed then disappeared, leaving no trace of it's existence except the person who was not there only moments ago. The figure moved with a groan, pushing himself up by the arms, then gingerly easing into a sitting position and took a careful look around examining his new surroundings. As he looked around the forest slowly came back to life, with bird calls filling the earlier silence, the visitor noted that the air was clean, sweet, full of autumnal aromas.

The figure slowly stood, he couldn't quite understand what had happened, the gateway should have deposited him near his home but this forest was new and unknown to him, and it certainly wasn't summer like it was suppose to be. Obviously the magic of the gate distorted somehow and landed him here, wherever here was, Chrissy was gonna be so pissed off with him. With a sigh, he picked a random direction and started to walk, hopefully he would find someone who would tell him where he was and then he could start to figure out how to get home.

By early evening, the forest had started to thin out, and the sun was slowly dipping toward the horizon, there was the slightest hint of wood smoke in the breeze and, with relief, the traveller changed direction slightly to head towards it. As the sun left the sky, the traveller noted the scent of food cooking on hearths in the air, looking up he noted the stars and moon starting to peek out and lurched to a stop. He blinked and scanned the skies again, quietly he swore to himself, he could not see any of the constellations that he knew, the stars were different, 'Well Rheon', he murmured to himself, 'looks like you're not in Kansas anymore'.

He continued onwards and soon reached a small escarpment overlooking a village nestling next to a wide stream. The village buildings had thatched roofs, and lanterns hung sporadically to provide light to the few people still moving around. He noticed one building somewhat larger than the others with a partial stone foundation and guessed it to be the village elder house or tavern. There were no signs of pylons or telephone poles so technology in this area was very low or he was in a low tech world. 'World/dimension/plane, he wasn't sure but at least he hadn't changed into human clothing, his current attire was quite fitting and for that he was glad of small tidings. His clothing might be of better cloth but at least he wasn't in a three piece suit, and he still carried his weapons, as well as a small pack of belongings.

Rheon carefully picked his way down from the escarpment, he had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't ignore and it was getting stronger as he got closer to the small settlement. A howl broke the peace, quickly followed by more howls and the guttural cries of some creature Rheon had never heard of before. He slid down the rest of the incline and broke into a run as the first screams rent the air. As he entered the village, people who opened their doors to investigate the disturbance were quickly bolted again as the cry of 'Orcs' was taken up. The screams of terror reached his ears as he ran looking for the attackers, going round the large building he spotted them, large dire wolves with riders perched atop them riding down anyone caught in the open. There were four of them that he could see, two in front and two slightly behind, he knew the odds weren't good but he couldn't not try to help. He slowed down his pace to a walk and shouted to get the creatures attention, flipping his cloak back he unsheathed his sword, three feet of the finest steel slid free with a rasp as the the foremost riders turned towards him. He calmed his racing heart and focused on the lead rider, who appeared to be laughing as it bore down on him, moments before impact Rheon surged forward and to the side, gracefully stepping away from the charge, he brought his sword up in a diagonal upward slash, cutting deep into the dire wolf and rider as they raced by. He turned to face the latter two riders only to see arrows sink deep into the wolves, throwing their riders into the ground as they abruptly collapsed. Rheon spun again as he heard the second rider approach, jumping swiftly to the side to avoid the large jagged maw, he brought his sword down cutting into the creature's neck. The legs of the wolf gave way, throwing off the blow that the orc rider was aiming at him. Rheon threw up his arm to block and felt the sword impact off the metal bracer he wore, before the creature could swing again, an arrow pierced it's throat, instantly killing it. Rheon jerked his sword free and looked around, the attackers lay dead and villagers were looking around in a wary daze, two figures, bows in hand were heading towards him. One was tall and fair haired and moved with a grace that Rheon instantly thought, 'elf', the other was tall and dark haired, human, with an unshaven dangerous outlook, both were seasoned warriors, that was easy to see.

Rheon cleaned his sword from a rag and greeted them as they closed,

"Greetings, my thanks for the helping hand, it could have gotten scary for a moment there".

The elf turned his golden head towards his companion, "Could have?", Rheon grinned with good humour, and saw the other two return it, the dark haired human looked at him for a moment, assessing him before speaking,

"Your help is appreciated, although it seems almost foolhardy for one to go against four wargs with riders, we had been tracking them for a while but couldn't quite get here before the attack. I am Aragorn, and this is my companion Legolas", Aragorn explained.

"I am Rheon," he introduced himself, "To be honest I couldn't have stood by and watched people get killed and not do something, I can handle myself so to do nothing would have been wrong."

"Greetings friend Rheon, please do not take this unkindly but I sense that you are not from here, indeed, I sense that you are from quite far away," Rheon looked at Legolas wondering how to respond, from close up the blond haired elf was really quite pretty, almost as pretty as Alan, he almost grinned at the thought but controlled himself. Legolas was speaking in elven but it was different from the elven he knew, it was an older dialect from his own youth,

"Indeed friend Legolas", he answered slowly in elven, "you sense the truth..."

Aragorn studied Rheon as Legolas greeted him in elven, Rheon stood almost as tall as himself, with dark hair cut strangely short, revealing the upturned ears of an elf, he was obviously a warrior and a skilled one at that but there was something not right somewhere. Rheon clothes were well cut, and he could see the faint glimmer of armour under his over-tunic, but he had never met an elf so open to helping men that they didn't first know. And his sword while clearly of superior craftsmanship, was not the usual curved blade that he often associated with elves he knew but straight with a narrow blade that tapered to a wickedly sharp point.

"but it is a long story which is best left for another time," he turned to look at Aragorn, "if you're done studying me perhaps we could find out if anyone needs help," Rheon smiled as he said it, no rancour in his voice.

"You are right of course, Aragorn is a trained healer," Legolas quickly put in, Aragorn nodded and called for the villagers to take him to the wounded.

The three worked swiftly yet thoroughly, helping to clean and bandage any wounds and help burn the intruders, Legolas and Aragorn had worked together many times before and their actions reflected this, but Rheon had patched up many a colleague and he knew what was needed after rural villages had been attacked.

Late into the night after profuse thanks from the villagers, the three settled in the tavern, the left overs of their late meal, which was freely given, on the table. The other villagers had eventually left, going back to their homes, leaving the three to mull over their drinks.

"So, I must ask where do you come from?", Aragorn asked softly, as he turned from the fire to look at Rheon, "Your speech in common tongue or elven, betrays the fact that you are not from here."

Rheon rubbed a hand thru his short hair, he looked up from his drink to find both of them looking at him, "I am unsure of how to explain to you how I got here, as I don't quite know myself. I came thru a portal, a gate between worlds, I was going to the human world from my own lands. The gate was set up by friends, well versed in magic, but not I suspect, magic as you know it. Something happened, I know not what but I have ended up here, so now I must look for a way home", Rheon smiled wryly at them, "If you know anyone who might be able to help, it would be most appreciated."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, a silent communication passing between them, before looking at Rheon again.

"We are heading towards Imladris," Legolas started, "Lord Elrond is wise and has much knowledge, he may be able to help you, for I fear both of us have no idea of what you speak."

Rheon held his hands up in a placating gesture, "No please, you are not at fault, had our situations been reversed, I would have no clue either and would have to refer you to someone more magically inclined. Your suggestion has merit as it gives me a starting point, I would be delighted to join your company if you are willing to have me."

"Then it is settled, we will continue our journey tomorrow morning, I bide you good night Rheon," with that Aragorn stood and left for his room, followed closely by Legolas.

Rheon watched the two of them go before getting up to go outside, he sat on the steps and looked up at the unfamiliar stars. He felt sure he was brought here for a reason, he just had to figure out what and hope he could do the right thing. As he stared into the night sky he shivered, suddenly feeling very lonely and wished he had some of his friends here with him but there was no-one, and so he sat by himself and waited for the coming dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Travelling

The morning was bright and clear, the sounds of hammering and sawing rang through the air as the villagers started to put the damage from the previous night to rights. Aragorn put the rations that he had purchased into his pack, as Legolas checked the arrows he had managed to retrieve for damage in the morning light. He watched with interest as Rheon talked in hush tones to the village elder before pressing something into the older man's hand, with much protest from the human. As he walked up to join them, Aragorn looked questioningly at him. Rheon shrugged,

"I gave him some coin, he was reluctant, but I insisted. It is little enough for me but will hopefully help his people alot."

"That was generous of you but how did you come by the coin of this place?," Legolas asked, puzzedly.

Rheon smiled, "I have found that gold is the currency of most places Legolas, and so it seems to be the case here as well."

Aragorn nodded, "We head for the pass of Caradhas, it should still be open enough to travel without too much difficulty, if we do not tarry over long."

The three set off heading east towards the towering mountains that Rheon could see in the distance, the weather held for several days as they entered the hills that lay at the foot of the mountains. Rheon got to know his companions better, he found Aragorn well travelled and knowledgeable in many areas, including wilderness survival, healing and warfare. Legolas was untiring and light-footed, he could talk to the trees , which Rheon found amazing (he thought only dryads could do that); and cheerful in his knowledge of the forest, as well as an exemplary archer. He learned of the history of middle-earth, the danger that the great enemy Sauron still posed and the growing darkness that seemed to be creeping across the land.

In exchange, Rheon told of the many technological wonders that man had created and equally of the utter devastation that man wrought in pursuit of said wonders. Rheon looked at Legolas across the campfire, eyes full of sorrow,

"You would not like it my friend, massive areas of forests reduced to nothing but stumps and ash, everywhere one looks is ruin and desolation. But, I have to acknowledge that not all of mankind is like that, some do care but alas they are but a minority."

None spoke for a while, lost in there own thoughts watching the fire hiss and pop. Aragorn glanced up at Legolas, as the elf tilted his head, listening to something only he could hear. Rheon frowned of a sudden, he opened his mouth as if to speak but stopped as Legolas quickly moved to douse the fire. Darkness enveloped the area, Rheon blinked as he tried to get the after images of the fire out of his vision.

"Orcs," whispered Legolas in a disgusted tone of voice, much like one would sound like after stepping on something unsavoury. Rheon unlimbered his bow, quickly stringing it up by feel, he wasn't a great archer but he was more than competent and could hit a target at 30 paces. Both Aragorn and Legolas were ready to move by the time he had strapped on his sword belt, he nodded for them to proceed and followed them into the darkness.

Legolas was pleasantly surprised that Rheon could move almost as silently as himself, the dark-haired elf was unlike the other elves he had met before. At times he thought he could see a vast weariness in his eyes and other times they were bright, alive and curious. He hoped he would know him long enough to learn more about him. He looked over at Aragorn, "There are over a dozen different voices," he answered in reply to his whispered question.

Ahead, all of them could now see the glow of a fire and the harsh voices of orcs, as they shouted at each other in their foul language. The three raised their heads to peek over the massive girth of a fallen oak and in the hollow, they watched as about twenty orcs cooked a large deer over the open fire. They ducked back down to look at each other,

"It's doable, I figure we can take down a third of them before they get moving," Rheon guessed,

"Nay," replies Legolas, "I say a half, I could shoot four or five before they can react," there was no boasting in his voice, merely confidence, Aragorn nodded to Rheon in confirmation.

"Really?, awesome," Rheon grinned in delight at Legolas, looking so like an elfling, that Legolas had to grin back. Then he pulled an arrow from his quiver and the grin was gone, "At a count of five then?"

Aragorn nodded and they moved a little apart to give themselves more room, Aragorn whispered the count when they got into place, at the end count they all stood as one and started loosing arrows. For the first few moments the orcs were in turmoil, each arrow that flew into the hollow downed an orc and by the time they had rallied to charge the archers, their numbers had indeed been halved.

Rheon dropped his bow as the orcs started up, unsheathing his sword, he clambered to the top of the big tree trunk and flung himself at the leading orc, almost cleaving the foul creature in twain. He heard Aragorn utter a battlecry as he fell onto the orcs, slashing left and right, killing an orc with each swing. Behind him, Legolas' bow continued to sing, dropping orc after orc.

'That boy sure could shoot' thought Rheon, as he parried a downward swing before kicking the orc in the stomach and beheading it. He pivoted away from a sword thrust and kept turning to slice across the attacking orc's stomach, then a back swing to the throat to end it's suffering. A quick glance around revealed no standing orcs and just like that the fight was over. He looked over his companions,

"Everyone all right?, any injuries?"

"No," replied Legolas, "They did not get close thanks to you both."

Aragorn also shook his head, "I am fine, not even a scratch."

"Good," Rheon breathed a sigh of relief, and moved to help Legolas retrieve any arrows that might still be of use. Aragorn searched around the clearing, examining the ground for tracks,

"Looks like they were headed for the village, probably to meet up with the ones we took out a couple of days ago."

"It is well that we have taken them down then and spared the villagers further trouble," Legolas remarked, pulling the last of his arrows free, "You shoot well," he said to Rheon.

"You shoot better," Rheon replied, "much better. I confess to being an able marksman but you're in a different league entirely."

"Merely practice, my friend,"

"Hah," Rheon retorted, "I lay good odds that I have used a bow longer than you have been alive friend Legolas. There is no need for modesty, you are a naturally talented archer, and that is good as far as I'm concerned." He grunted as he helped Aragorn heave the dead bodies over to the fire, Legolas moved to help as well and they soon had all the dead orcs burning.

"I have walked this earth a long time Rheon," Legolas looked over at him. Rheon nodded,

"You're not the only one." he murmured softly to himself, Legolas, with his keen ears, heard and wondered.

"Come," Aragorn spoke up, "we should get some distance between us and this fire, it will only attract attention."

Nodding, the two elves followed Aragorn back to their own camp and quickly packed up their belongings, moving out quietly into the night.

It took several more days before they reached the pass proper, and although it was not winter, a blanket of snow covered the mountains still. Legolas had no trouble with the snow, as he could walk on it's surface leaving no trace behind, it was a trick that Rheon, and no doubt Aragorn as well, envied. The weather held until the second day on the pass when a fierce storm forced the travellers to find shelter. A cave was found, large but thankfully free from inhabitants. The opening was quite large but inside it sloped upwards and back thirty feet or more.

Rheon looked out at the opening, "That storm's not going to pass anytime soon."

"No, we're stuck here just now," Aragorn replied as he gathered up kindling left scattered on the cave floor.

Legolas shook the snow from his cloak, "It came very quickly, another day or two and we would have made it down past the snow line. Hopefully it'll pass as quick as it came."

Rheon grunted an agreement as he searched, and found, several large flat stones and set them next to the small fire that Aragorn had coaxed into being. Using the rest of the flour from his pack, he quickly had a few round flat breads cooking on the hot stones, and stew from some dried meat and vegetables was set to cooking in the travelling pot that Aragorn carried.

As night fell the companions ate their sparse but filling meal and had stretched out, as best they could, to rest. The rather acrid smell of smoke filled the cave as Aragorn slowly puffed away on his long pipe, "The wind is not blowing into the cave, that's a blessing, at least."

"Aye, but then, with all that wind, snow could drift from above us and block the cave entrance."

"Legolas, you're so full of good cheer," complained Rheon.

"It'll warm up the blood, should we have to dig ourselves out come morning," Legolas grinned at him. Rheon scowled at him playfully before settling down onto his bedroll.

The silence woke Rheon up, the storm had passed and the winds had stopped their screams. He stared into the embers of the fire and was thinking of feeding it when he heard the noise, the oh-so-soft scrunching of fresh snow being tread on. Rheon focused on the noise, it was big, whatever it was, and coming closer he thought. He rolled over to wake his companions only to find Legolas slowly sitting up staring out of the cave opening, Rheon reached out a hand to shake Aragorn and sensed him coming awake, and alert, at his touch.

Together they gathered their weapons, and Legolas, being the most stealthy, crept down to the opening to have a look. Moments went by, Rheon let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding when the elf finally came back.

Legolas looked at them both, a small frown marring his brow, "There's a mountain troll out there and it's heading this way."

"If we're quick we could try to sneak out," suggested Aragorn.

Legolas shook his head, "There is no cover outside, we will be seen. And we cannot fight in here, the troll is too big."

Rheon blinked and looked around the cave, "Just how big is this 'troll'?"

Aragorn looked at him, "You'll find out soon enough my friend, Legolas is correct we must leave these cramped quarters."

Outside, the mountainside was beautiful, the fresh snow gleamed in the light of the moon, and the stars were out in all their glory. If it wasn't for the huge slouched figure of the troll heading for them, Rheon would have just sat and admired the view. But Legolas was correct and there was no place to hide outside the cave. The troll was barely fifty feet away, and unless it was blind, it would see them.

It roared, 'Not blind then', thought Rheon, as the troll lifted a large club bigger than he was.

"Spread out," shouted Aragorn.

"Mind the drop," warned Rheon, of the open space off to their left.

The troll roared, a deep harsh noise, which echoed off the mountains and vibrated through their bones. Legolas ran forward , moving past the hulking mass, trying to get behind it. He kept a wary eye on the mountainside above them as he moved, and hoped the noise would not trigger an avalanche.

The troll charged at Aragorn, who, hampered by the snow, could not move as nimbly as he would have liked. The large gnarled club came down, missing Aragorn by inches as he dived out of the way. Suddenly the troll roared in pain as arrows started peppering it's back, then staggered as Aragorn thrust his sword into the troll's knee. Rheon ran, jumping onto the troll's club, riding it up as the troll drew back his arm to swing it at Aragorn. Leaping, somewhat ungainly, onto the troll's shoulder, Rheon, with a muttered apology to his blade, rammed his sword through the troll's ear into it's brain. The troll gave out a high pitched scream of pain before keeling over dead in the snow. Aragorn pulled Rheon up out of the snow drift,

"I've only ever seen Legolas pull off stunts like, successfully that is,"

"Yeah?," Rheon blinked and looked over at a grinning Legolas, "well, I'd be happy if I didn't do that again," he examined the corpse, "It is quite large though, isn't it?"

Legolas nodded in agreement and looked at Aragorn, "Should we attempt to continue in the night or wait?"

Aragorn cleaned his blade in the snow, "Do you hear anything else out there?"

Both Legolas and Rheon shook their heads, "Then we wait till morning," Aragorn decided.

The body of the troll was, with great effort on all three of them, pushed off the side of the mountain so scavengers wouldn't gather near the cave. They threw snow over the blood then retired back to their bedrolls.

The next few days stayed clear and their journey down was, thankfully, uneventful. The snow started clearing as the small group entered the treeline, and as they descended, the jagged edges of mountain peaks became rolling hills.

Aragorn filled his water skin from a quick flowing stream, drinking deeply before refilling it,

"Now we head north, with luck we'll reach Rivendell in two weeks."

"Rivendell?", queried Rheon.

"Tis the name that man has given the place, we call it Imladris," answered Legolas.

Rheon nodded, "Lead on Aragorn, I'm looking forward to getting there."


End file.
